


风神125

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 1心等边三角大纲文





	风神125

**Author's Note:**

> 捱骑着风神125，直别这只发廅介都市。

烂崽阿超，小时候横遭不幸，父母亲意外身亡，不得已流落街头，被社会你彬姐捡回去养大。彬姐是异装癖巨头，穿丝袜长裙，披大波浪假发，在小便池前面站着撒尿，尿完整理裙子，瞥见摊着尿水的厕所地板上面坐着一个灰头土脸的脏小孩，呆兮兮地咧着嘴要来抱他的小腿，还叫姐姐。彬姐低下头，对阿超说在外面不能乱叫姐，也不可以脏手就来摸花花裙子，不然要被人把手指砍掉。阿超没听懂，又叫了一声。彬姐忽然就笑一下，然后把阿超带回了家。

阿超有心气，能抗能打，跟着彬姐逐渐混出头。他在自己的脖子上面缠了七八条佛牌金链，砍人的时候脖子上面象神打架，叮叮咣咣，血花扑在象鼻子上，阿超浑不在意，拿指头用力抹掉。砍刀背砸在他的后脑勺上，发出敲打金属的声音。坊间很快传出声音，说超哥八字横，钢筋铁骨九条命。阿超置若罔闻，在街角暗巷当中疾驰穿过，溅起的泥水爬在他的裤脚上。喊杀声隆隆，阿超什么话也听不到，像个上班族一样两手分别拎着凶器和水果（通常是刀和石榴）回到自己的小阁楼上，鞋子砸在楼梯板上，喘气一样又急又重。彬姐有次问起过他为什么喜欢石榴。阿超囫囵地回答说，因为石榴是红的，艳艳的。

鲜红石榴剥开像溶洞爆炸，彬姐倚靠在溶洞床上用红指甲一颗颗地数，深红色裙摆从床单上漫出来，像涨了潮水的海，石榴籽在海平面上方滚动起伏，被潮湿、馥郁的香气徐缓包裹住，绛红溶洞里面的水滴迟迟落下来，变成了十亿年后的钟乳石。阿超狼吞虎咽，汁水扑满整脸，样子狼狈又生动。彬姐居高临下，饶有兴味地看着他，仍像观察一个手无寸铁的小孩那样，柔声地问他：怎么样，甜不甜？阿超用手肘笨拙地擦自己的脸，点了点头说：嗯，好甜。彬姐披着陌生的香气，笑眯眯地凑过来捏阿超的脸，说：你也是甜的。他在阿超湿黏潦草的嘴角轻啄一下。

有一回阿超在街头拼命，忽然走神，被人用木棍敲晕在地上。不知过了多久，他醒过来，一眼看到挂在高处一张猩红色的被单正在被风扬起，仿佛大红色的花朵在天空猛烈绽放，阿超说不出话，感觉像是心底粘起的一角被奇怪的手慢慢掀开。他瑟缩一下，像落魄小狗狂奔回自己的家门，却在门前听到过于惊悚的一种安静。

他沿着漆黑甬道走进睡房，红裙海洋覆在大床上，彬姐肆无忌惮地沉睡着，犹如一个青春少年人一般——他侧身向着床内，露出赤裸的双臂，整张脸压在手腕后面，胸前紧紧地揽住一个陌生的男孩。黄昏微光悉悉索索爬进来，阿超毛骨悚然，观察着男孩的脸：这张脸上光与影的界限非常明晰，像是线条笔直的黑白灰色块拼接而成，像个假人。假人倏忽之间醒过来，朝他轻盈地眨眼。阿超被吓到，惨叫一声跌倒在地。被惊醒的彬姐爬起身来支着胳膊看他，前仰后合地笑，对他说：介绍一下，这是小鱼。

小鱼抱玻璃缸，在夜市前面的街道上来回地走，偶尔会迎上前去问人家：你要买鱼吗？彬姐停下脚步，打量着他的鱼缸，问：这就是你的鱼吗？小鱼缓慢地看了看自己捧着的空鱼缸，说：鱼卖完了哦。又说：那你要买我吗？

大多数时候彬姐是个意兴阑珊的人，然而有时候他忽然兴致勃勃，像泛滥爱意的母猫，从街上衔来奇怪的物品，放在自己的床上。新玩具小鱼端坐在床角，像个没生气的仿真玩偶，阿超只看一眼就能了解，他跟小鱼是完全不同的人。小鱼穿一尘不染的白色衬衣，衣角尖尖支棱起来，彬姐说小鱼在夜市里面乞讨为生，阿超不由得心想，有哪个乞人是没有脏过的吗？

小鱼几乎不出门，成日抱着鱼缸在房间里面游荡，他养过水母，也养过乌龟，不管养什么，他很快就会换掉，并没有人知道这些动物是不是都死掉了。阿超夜深的时候返家，他早就趴在彬姐的胳膊上面睡着了。也有大白天里，阿超挂了彩，脚步踉跄地走上台阶，一脚踹开门，瘫坐在椅子上，他怔怔站在角落看，像看一个怪物。阿超哑然失笑，心说到底谁才像一个怪物，忍不住大声道：看什么看，没见过人找死吗。小鱼眼睛眨也不眨，就是不说话。这个嘴巴不会说话。阿超快速地笑了起来，说：我觉得可以用刀划一个嘴巴。

彬姐正在翻找纱布，闻言迅速走过来，放下手之后问他：你刚刚讲什么？

窗外的蝉像要死一样齐声大叫，阿超感觉到脸上灼热的痛。周围的一切明亮如玻璃器皿，就在艳阳之下齐齐破碎，他避之不及，被碎片割伤，头破血流地走出门外。

烈日当头，阿超光脚提着鞋子，走在酷热马路上，双脚像是被炭火炙烤。他想起来很久以前看过的故事书，故事里有一双红舞鞋，一旦穿上就像是被火焰烧着，不得不像跳舞一样不断地旋转。他想起自己的小时候，想到很遥远的幸福，感到羞耻，因此每一脚都很用力踩在火焰上，像是对无法完全抛弃回忆的自己的惩罚。他想起彬姐也会穿红色高跟鞋，足足十公分，鞋跟锐利得像把剑，提起来就可以捅人。高温烧得空气摇摇晃晃，他像是醉酒的人回过头去，所有的景物都在倾倒，他难以置信地跟随着倒下，看到跟在身后的小鱼慢慢走过来，如同巨人把巨影倒在他身上。他瘫在荫蔽里面感受些微的凉意，小鱼低头看他，表情就像雨水浸透的澄澈天空，仍在茫然地等着下一场雨。阿超有气无力地举起自己的鞋子，用力掷出自己的剑，他挣扎着说：你滚开。

自此开始阿超流连夜场，他生得剑眉星目，很讨人欢心，在K房里面唱上世纪老歌，许多女孩子为他拍手，说超哥是浪子多情。阿超忘词唱不下去，在伴奏里面干笑几声，说承蒙大家错爱了，然后不在意地挥挥手，女孩们知趣走开。仍有人坐在角落里为他鼓掌，阿超怔一下，当彬姐拍拍身边的空位置，他走过去坐下。

彬姐食指修长，细细捋他的眉毛，说：我记得第一次见你还是很小的样子，为什么突然就变成大人了？阿超下意识皱一下眉头，却并不闪避，说：我也记得，我第一次叫你姐姐，被你骂一顿。他不自禁地笑，又叫道：姐。彬姐被他逗笑，问他：那你记得我那时候是什么样子吗？阿超想了想，说：就跟现在一样，没有变过。彬姐摇摇头说：人怎么可能没有变呢？表情莫名淡淡的。阿超直觉彬姐还有其他没有讲出的话，而那些话沉没了，只能看见涟漪一圈圈淡去，什么痕迹也没有留下。他模仿自己收到的第一个吻，像夜风去轻啄彬姐的嘴角。

后来彬姐从高台跳水，溅起许多浪花，而他本人却一心向下深潜，再也没有人见到他。旧房子的门上泼了红漆，阿超被人在后巷里面堵了几回，他仗着自己头铁，挨几下，没吃大亏。有一次他实在按捺不住，趁夜溜回去，房间里面太久没有住人，结了蛛网，床上零散星布干枯的霉点，阿超伸手去摸，惊觉这是残存的石榴籽遗骸。他脚步沉重地走出去，在楼下听见推搡的声音。

楼的背面没有街灯，他在街口往里面看，能看到有人被按在墙上，夜色里面有什么是明晃晃的，一闪而过。阿超无心多事，正要走开，听到了很短促的一个声音。

——他极少同小鱼说话，无法从一个语气词里面猜测鱼的含义，那声音很平，但是很快很急，像是一个沉默多年的人突然发声，什么情绪都有，又什么情绪都不太对。阿超快步地走过去，借着一角月光，他看到小鱼靠在砖墙上，全无反抗的样子，目光温顺地看着颈上悬着的刀尖。这算怎么回事？阿超恨恨地想自己就像一个暴食的废品箱，把彬姐留下来的所有残骸全部容纳进自己的生活。

对方只有三个人，应付起来不太费事，可他鬼使神差，被明媚如春的刀光所吸引，伸出自己的手去握白刃，握得极狠，指缝里面钻出来小蛇一样的血。那几个马仔见他发疯，慌不择路地跑掉了。小鱼靠近他面前，掰开他的拳头拔出红刀子，扔在地上。阿超心念一动，提起手上的蛇去摸小鱼的脸，小鱼避也不避，任凭他把余下的恨意涂在自己的脸上。你也是脏的。阿超蛮横地笑起来，说你也是脏的。然后粗暴地咬小鱼的嘴唇。小鱼又发出来很短的一声：啊。这下阿超能够轻而易举地听懂了，对于他们来说，这个微小的声音即是痛苦的呻吟。

这之后阿超跟小鱼同居，小鱼打工，阿超有时候过去搭个手，更多时候他都一个人，像条影子在人群里面游荡。一次他去路旁加油站给车加油，顺便买烟。店员拎着油枪走过来问他是加满吗。阿超忙着点烟，斜着脸点一下脑袋，说是。他觉得奇怪，然而还没经得起琢磨，店员已经走开了。摩托跑出去好久，忽然在路上急停，阿超冲到路边，摸出身上所有的硬币，一股脑扔到投币电话里。

我看见彬姐了，不不不，不全是彬姐。不是那个样子。他穿的红色工作服，剪的寸头，没画脸，问我要不要全加满。我一开始没认出来，操，我压根没见过他不化妆的脸。是他。真的是。操，我现在认出来了。

阿超兵荒马乱，按了几个号码发现自己说不出话，又把话筒放下来。他滑坐在电话下面，想起来自己曾经在械斗当中走神，挂在天边的红裙摇摇欲坠，像石榴花濒死怒放，在风中伴随奇妙韵律摆动，让人甘心情愿醉倒在太阳地里。而此时此刻天光大亮，阿超筋疲力尽，从漫长大梦中艰难地爬起来，哆哆嗦嗦地抽一口烟，他觉得痛苦，可又莫名解脱，终于能哭哭笑笑地站起来，扶起倒在路边的车，飙风而去。

小鱼穿白衬衣在大排档里面杀鱼，挽起的衣袖挂在手肘上面，他提刀的姿势有点别扭，就好像是被刀柄握住，而不是他握着刀柄。饮食男女用指头戳缸里面的花鲢，他提着刀尖跟过去轻轻点一点：是这条吗？大鱼临死挣扎，尾巴甩在玻璃璧上，水花如雨落下，疏疏落落，像条短短的星河。阿超骑摩托车飞驰而来，车子就停在这条河岸边，他双脚撑在地上，大声喊道：你下班了吗？小鱼抱着花鲢，显得窘迫，呆呆地说：还没，要等一下。阿超流露出醒目的不耐烦，大声地说：我不想等，你能不能现在就下班？小鱼站在河的对岸用力观察他的表情，阿超本想转过头去，难得忍了下去，像个英勇的情人一样发起回击，他也目不转睛地看着小鱼。那好。小鱼松开手，笨重的鱼摔进塑料箱里，发出巨响，他翻过山河，轻巧地跨坐在私奔后座上，用两只手臂揽住阿超的腰。

摩托呼天抢地，在乡野小道上一路奔命，他们掠过灌木和野百合，掠过许多潦草的历史废墟，直到面前出现一条河。天上的星子颤颤巍巍，噗噗哟哟的，一颗颗落在宽阔河面上，就像是滚落在床下的石榴籽，闪亮、明媚，又动人。阿超鼻尖刺痛，他拼命忍住哭的冲动，在大风里喊道：看到了吗！没能立刻听到回答，他又立刻地喊：你看到了么！有双手过来攀住他的肩膀，阿超感觉到自己被箍紧了，小鱼的声音被风切割开来，仍在他耳边努力地回响：那些烟花好漂亮啊！

（完）


End file.
